Not what I expected
by Advance-Towards-Me-Earthling
Summary: (First ever fanfic, stop giving me hate if i keep getting names wrong, all my other ones are better)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So here you go my first fanfic on Adventure Time! Read it! :D **

"He's a vampire Fionna!" Prince Bubblegum says to Fionna with a bit of anger in his tone. "I know but... but I'm his friend" She says looking at him in the eye. "I don't care if he's your _friend_, he's dangerous. Anyway I thought you liked me! I'm a prince for crying out load, what more do you want?!" He screams at her. Fionna just stands there one hand on her hip and the other holding her diamond pink sword. "Well.. Someone not as childish as you for one thing." She says getting bored of this conversation, she walks over to the balcony and sits on it, looking down at everyone below. Price Bubblegum feels and walks over to her. He places his hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. "I'm sorry" He says to her in a calm way "I just don't want you getting hurt" He places a kiss on her forehead. Fionna blushes.

At that moment Fionna falls back of the balcony and down to the busy streets below. "Ahhhh!" She cries, falling further and further down. Until, BAM! _Wait, I didn't fall to the ground... _She says looking up to find Marshall Lee holding her bridesmaid style. "Thank you" Fionna whisper to him. Prince Bubblegum saw Marshall "Marshall Lee, leave her alone at once. She is mine." He shouts down at him from the balcony. "You don't own me PB! And I'm no ones girl!" Fionna shouts back at PB. Making him angry. At the last few words Fionna said *_I'm no ones girl* _Gave Marshall Lee and shot of pain in his chest with a groan Fionna looked up at him "Are you ok Marsh? Put me down if you want, I am a little heavy" Fionna looks at him worried as Marshall Lee shakes his head. He wanted to keep her close to his heart. He wanted her, but he couldn't have her.

**Hello! Thanks for reading my first Fanfic on Adventure Time! I hope you liked it please R&R! I know its short but I will make the next chapter longer for you! I wanted to leave it at ****_He wanted her. But he couldn't have her. _****To make you feels hurt (I hope, lol) Anyway Yeah. Updating when I have do the next chapter , probably on the 19.12.2012 so keep a look out! See ya!**


	2. Dear Diary!

**Thehe I lied I posting the next chapter today! Lol! Enjoy! :D **

Dear Diary,

Hey, Its me Fionna! Today's been crazy! First of all... Eh em Well I was staying at Candy Castle on orders from Prince Bubblegum. I was in my room (Yay! I have my own room!) And he came in and started shouting at me from being best mates with Marshall Lee 3 Shh... Don't tell.. I think I have a crush on him! Anyway PB said sorry and kissed me (On the cheek, don't get any ideas!) I fell off the balcony and ML caught me 3! He brought me to his house and we had cheese toasties well he had Deer leg toasties but I didn't care. ML asked me if I wanted to stay for the night. I said yeah! Anyway he offered me his bedroom but I refused and now im sleeping on the coach! He's now in the kitchen making breakfast for us both! See you soon Diary! 3


	3. Chapter 3 - Bacon and eggs!

"More bacon, Fi?" Marshall Lee said holding a plate of bacon out to Fionna "No thanks Marsh, I'm stuffed. By the way, you're a good cook" Fionna says looking at him while patting her stomach. As Fionna told Marshall Lee that he was a good cook, he looked away, blushing. "Oh.. Er thanks Fi. Hey shall I call Price Bubblegum to see if he wants to come round and finish of the bacon?" Marshall Lee says, now looking back at Fionna. Into her beautiful emerald green eyes. He sighed knowing they can never be together. "Erm.. Are you sure? I don't think PB likes you very much" She says scratching her bunny hat while looking away. "Ah well.. We will give it a try and if he says no we will go to him, ok?" Marshall Lee says now getting up and walking to his phone.

**Ring, Ring, Ring RING* **"Hello, this is Price Bubblegum. Prince of Candy Kingdom, What do you want?" Prince Bubblegum had picked up the phone he said this in his polite posh voice. "Hey, PB its Fionna." "Oh, Hey Fionna how are you?" "Oh fine thanks, PB. PB, would you like to come round and have some bacon and egg with me an..." "Sure! Im on my way now!" **Beep **The call ended.

_Finally, Fionna wants me to come on a date with her. Yum, Bacon and eggs. I never knew she could cook?! Anyway here I am... _

**Knock Knock. **"Come in!" Fionna shouts as Prince Bubblegum walks in.

Marshall Lee and Fionna went to her house with the bacon and eggs so PB could`nt find out were Marshall Lee lived.

"Oh hello Fionna" Prince Bubblegum smiles and sits next to her. "Oh. And Marshall Lee, Hello." Prince Bubblegum frowns as he looks over to him. "Hey PB" Marshall Lee says with a smile. "Dont call me PB! You call me by my full name only Fionna and cake can call me by PB, Ok?!" Price Bubblegum gives Marshall Lee the evils. "Whoa.. Fine. Price Alexandria Conver Bubblegum. Is that better?" Marshall Lee says with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4 God not you again!

**So I ended off with * Marshall Lee says with a smirk* Well here's the follow on. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R. And thanks to everyone who did! I know its even shorter but It needs to end on that bit to follow on. Really sorry please dont have me! D: **

"Oh well look at the time Fionna, I would love to stay and chat but I have a meeting with Prince Hotdog." Prince Bubblegum says looking at his candy cane watch, while he stands up. "Oh... Ok well. Il see you soon" Fionna says looking at him confused _He had only just came why would he come and leave so quickly?_ She though as he left.

PB head thoughts!

_Hugh! Marshall Lee the bloody vampire king She's meant to love me. Not him. I know. Il call the Ice Queen… Mwhahaha, wait why am I laughing in my head. I'm a strange person._


	5. Chapter 5 - Hurry up! God cakes!

**Next bit to follow on my last chapter R&R please it helps me loads! Ta Ta guys! **

**Ring Ring Ring* **"Pick up… God cake!" Price Bubblegum says the phone still ringing.

Prince Bubblegum is now back in Candy Castle and is now in his room trying to ring Ice Queen.

"Hello who are you and what do you want!?" Ice queen screams at the phone. "Hello, Ice Queen. Do you want a man by any chance?" Prince Bubblegum says to her quite calmly. "Ohh… A man. For Me? Really? Who`s the man?" The Ice Queen says now not shouting but lessoning to his every word. "It's Marshall Lee. You know the vampire king? Well. He's hanging out with Fi and Fi is meant to be mine not his so I thought that if you would like to come to my house we could capture him so fi would come and save him… If you get what I mean." Price Bubblegum says looking at himself in his candy cane mirror, smirking at himself. "Perfect plan, I'll be right over." *Beep* Price Bubblegum had ended the call.

"Peppermint butler come" he shouted. Moments later there was a big room empty. Ice Queen and Price Bubblegum had the plan and the equipment ready.


	6. Chapter 6 Dear Diary

**Hello people! So here's the next chapter I'm really sorry they are so short. Anyway follow, read n review! Thanks guys!**

Hello, Diary.

Hello Diary, Its me Prince Bonnibelan Alexandria Conver Bubblegum. I have been a bit of a hard cookie today. I hate that vampire Marshall Lee the vampire king, he's stealing my girl. Fionna. I don't know what draws Fionna to Marshall Lee, Its bugging me. Anyway my plan. My plan is to...

:Invite the Ice Queen to mine.

:Invite Marshall Lee over.

: Let the Ice Queen capture and keep Marshall Lee.

:Tell Fionna he's dead.

: Start to go out with her.

Well anyway nearly done. Then all I have to do is make Fionna my queen. Then we will live happily ever after. I even think the Ice Queen would marry Marshall Lee or even just keep him in a glass ice iron bar cage. I don't know. Well anyway, im not telling my fellow helpers or anyone in my kingdom why you ask well it will give me a bad republication, I don't want to be taken from my crown! Ok?! Il be named a criminal and be thrown into Candy Prison!


	7. Chapter 7

**I know its Prince Gumball not Bubblegum, ok? Good.**

*Prince Bubblegum hated his last name Gumball and decided to re-name it to Bubblegum. Named after his great-great grandma Elizabeth Bubblegum, without her, Candy would never be as sweet to him.* **_Happy now Fairuz?! Good._**

**_*_**Ring Ring the phone rang* "Hey who's this?" Marshall Lee says coolly into the phone floating on him back facing up to his ceiling.

"Hello it's me Prince Bubblegum" He says as politely and as kindly as he could.

"Oh…What do you want?"

"I would like to invite you to afternoon Candy Rock Band" Bubblegum says making up lies as he went along.

"What do you mean" Marshall Lee replies.

"Having chocolate and tea then rocking out on stage. A concert for you to become… Famous." Prince Bubblegum says again still making up lies.

"Oh really!" Marshall Lee says now sitting on his purple/black couch.

"Yes indeed. Also. Fionna will be there cheering you on" Prince Bubblegum smirks.

"Oh ok. What time should I come?" Marshall Lee says as he stares at a picture of him and Fionna.

"Will 6:30 be ok?" Prince Bubblegum says looking over at the Ice Queen who whispers him the time.

"Great, Well I will see you then" Marshall Lee says knowing something funny is going on.

"Ok, Great well Bye"

"Bye" Marshall Lee ends the phone call and floats to his bedroom to get his guitar, messing up his hair on the way.


	8. Chapter 8- Cage Stubble

**Hellop I might drop this story soon. It's a bit boring seeing as none of you like it (Only some of you like it) But yeah. Just thought il tell you. I know I have a few spelling mistakes and stuff but im not perfect. **

Marshall Lee stepped out-side.

"Guess I don't need a umbrella" He said to himself, throwing it back in the house. He started floating to Candy Castle.

Half a hour later…

"Hey PB" Marshall Lee said casually as Price Bubblegum opened the door.

"Hello Marshall Lee" Prince Bubblegum said stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"Is it not inside?" Marshall Lee said to him, now floating inches above the ground.

"Yes well, it is. But I need to have a chat with you first" Price Bubblegum said now pulling up a chair from the garden.

"Oh ok.. Well can we move this along because in a bit im off fishing with Fionna and Cake" Marshall Lee told him

"Not If I can help it" Price Bubblegum muttered so Marshall Lee couldn't hear.

"Well we are going to be In the great dining hall first thing for tea and candy, so if you would like to follow me" Prince Bubblegum said standing up and unlocking the castle door.

"mk" Said Marshall Lee he knew something was going on by the way Prince Bubblegum was talking. But he followed Prince Bubblegum anyways.

"Right here we are" prince Bubblegum said after a long walk to the great dining hall door.

"You go first Marshall Lee" Prince Bubblegum said standing behind him doing as the Ice Queen had told him.

"Oh ok" Marshall Lee said he opened the and got pushed by Prince Bubblegum into a huge cage. Then someone with very long hair closed the cage door and placed Super Sticky Bubblegum on Marshall Lees mouth.

"Ummmmm" Marshall Lee said trying to talk but not succeeding.

"Quiet you" Ice Queen said to Marshall Lee, kicking the side of the cage so he went backwards and forwards.

"Tonight is our wedding night, ok? So you best be on your good behavior The Ice Queen said now gliding well flumping around In a crystal ice blue wedding dress.

Price Bubblegum came over and placed his head on the cage and whispered…

"No great sucking Vampire King is going to take my Fionna away from me, she is mine. You don't belong with her"

At that moment he grabbed something the Ice Queen was wearing and threw it into the cage.

"Your suite" Price Bubblegum said walking out the door, followed by the Ice Queen.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aghhh!" Marshall Lee shouted to himself. On many attempts he tried to get out there was no use. The suite laid next to him. He kicked it out the cage in a look of disgust.

Prince Bubblegum opened the door.

"Hello, Fionna. Do come in." He said stepping inside to let her in.

"Hey Pb. Have you seen Marshall lee?" Fionna asked him.

"Er...No…" Prince Bubblegum said.

"Master, she wants you to help get her wedding dress on" Peppermint Butler said running up to him. Prince Bubblegum left with-out another word.

"Mistress Fionna, Marshall Lee… Down in the dining hall… quickly… I was never here" Peppermint Butler said running of in a different direction.

Fionnas pov:

I ran. Dining hall, dining hall, dining hall. I kept saying to myself. The door was locked. Window. I whispered. After a while of running I finally came to a stop. I opened the window and attempted to clime inside.

Marshall Lees pov:

I could smell human blood. Fionna? Out of the corner of my eye I could see someone trying to get in through the window.

"Fionna is that you?" I said looking around at the struggling figure.

"Yes." She said. She flicked the light on.

"Marsh!" She screamed running up to the cage.

"Shh" I said. I pushed my hand out the cage. She held it for a while. Fionna was warm.

"what's going on?" She asked me as I told her what happened.

She sat crossed legged, her bag in the middle. Hiding her granny lased pants. She gasped and whispered things as I told her. When I had finished she just sat there with her mouth open.

"Have you tried floating up and breaking the cage?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I have tried everything" I said to her looking down and my broken trainers.

"Its my fault." She said after a few minutes of awakened silence.

I looked back up to her.

"It was not your fault, Fionna. It was mine." I told her.

We both fell silent. Someone was coming up the corridor.

"Go away Peppermint Butler I need to find Fionna and ask her to marry me." I could hear small feet running away.

"Ill check on Marshall Lee to see if he has his suit on yet" I could hear Prince Bubblegum say to himself.

The lock moved.

The door opened.

**Haha Left you on a cliff hanger lol! Review please it means the world to me! Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10 II lov

**Sorry its a short chapter :D Not finished yet. Loads more chapters to go! :3 **

Fionna jumped and then ran then back flipped and hid behind a cardboard box before the door fully opened.

"Why are you not dressed yet?!" Shouted Prince Bubblegum at Marshall Lee who just smirked.

"Dunno" Marshall Lee said back to him calmly.

"Do not say *Dunno* To me! You say I don't know, anyway hurry up. The Ice Queen is becoming annoyed!" Prince Bubblegum said.

Prince Bubblegum saw something out of the corner of his eye. He moved towards the cardboard box.

Fionna ducked down even lower as Marshall Lee bit his bottom lip, in hope that she was not seen by Prince Bubblegum.

"Well you got to go away if I am to get dressed" Marshall Lee said quite coolly and a little bit load so he could hear.

"Fine" He said with one more glance at the cardboard box he left without another word.

"What was all that about?" Fionna said after she thought Prince Bubblegum was out of hear shot.

"Prince Bubblegum wants me to marry the Ice Queen so he can be with you" Marshall Lee said pulling the ice blue suite on over the top of his top and jeans.

"He said If I don't he will kill us both, he can't kill me thought. So he will kill you." Marshall Lee said, now turning back round to face her.

"Oh Marsh!" she screamed tears trickling down her face as she hugged the cage he was trapped in.

"Shh… Its ok" Marshall Lee said holding her through the cage bars.

They sat there for a while. Not talking. Just holding each other. Marshall Lee licked this. He could feel Fionnas heart beat agents his cold, blue chest. She was also warm. He loved her.


	11. Chapter 11- The kiss of life

**Sorry this chapter is short! I just fits in on what happens next! Luv you all! Review please! **

Marshall Lees pov:

"I need to go" Fionna said to me. I let go off her. I could see tear stains from Fionna on my t-shirt.

"Don't forget about me ok?" I said to her smirking, trying to hold me tears back.

"I need to give you something first" She said, I wonder what it is, I thought.

She took of her bunny hat. Woah, I had never seen her without her bunny hat on. Fionna`s hair dangled down to her waist.

"You have really long hair" I said to her.

"Shh…" She said as she leaned up to the point her nose was touching the cage.

"Come closer" She said, I obeyed. I came closer so also my nose was touching the cage.

She kissed me.

Her soft lips touched mine. There was no tongs thought.

She let go and moved back standing up I could see her fit round ass. She smiled, pulled her bunny hat back on.

"Goodbye" She said waving.

Without another word she left.

Im going to miss her. I thought as I attempted to free myself. I failed. All I could see was Fionna. Fionna.


	12. Chapter 12 A burning pain

Fionnas pov:

"Peppermint Butler?" I said entering a small room, Peppermint butler was tied up on a chair.

"What happed to you?" I asked him while I undid the rope.

He huffed and puffed for a bit then he spoke.

"p..p…Prince B….b… Bubblegum" He said shaking he pointed his arm and hand towards the great glass window.

I went over and looked…

I could see the Ice Queen in a crystal ice blue wedding dress.

"Marshy was right" I whispered more to myself then to Peppermint.

Then there was a giant shot of pain in my heart.

Like a fire was burning up inside me.

"Get me the longest, strongest rope you have Peppermint" I turned to him.

Red in the face I followed him out the room to the storage attic.


	13. Chapter 13- Shit! A keyhole!

Fionnas pov:

"Go on up and pick the rope you would like" Peppermint Butler said. Standing out of the way.

I went up and grabbed the strongest Peppermint rock rope I could find and then went back down.

"Thanks Peppermint. Stay out of trouble, ok?" I said to him as I walked down the hall.

As I was running I could hear someone coming so I him behind a pilla.

"So Ice Queen now you have a King you wont be capturing Princes anymore?" I head a well known voice say.

Prince Bubblegum.

And the Ice Queen.

They went past me not knowing I was there.

Then I saw him. My heart sank

Marshall Lee`s pov:

We were heading down the corridor, me trailing in my cage behind them. So this was it. I was facing my back to them and inoring what they were saying.

"Fionna" I whispered.

The Ice Queen punished me for not getting dressed when she told me to.

"Stop talking" The Ice Queen screamed waking me on the head.

I fell. .

I curled up on the cages bottom. All I could see was Fionna.

She was looking at me.

Tears rolling down her eyes.

Fionna`s pov:

What did the Ice Queen just do?! That bitch!

I saw Marshall Lee laying on the floor. Curled up clutching his head.

Blood averaging from his hand and head.

"No!" I whispered.

Wiping my tears from my eyes, I tip-toed round the corner and towards Prince Bubblegum Bedroom.

Shit a key hole!


	14. Chapter 14 Wait

Fionnas pov:

"Er… Im sure I have it somewhere" I said to myself. I was kneeling down and searching in my bag for Marshall Lees spare guitar string.

"Go it!" I kinder said that I bit to load but everyone was outside in the fudge gardens.

I shoved the shape end of the guitar sting into the key hole and it opened.

Yes!

I stepped inside.

"Ew!" I said as I looked around.

A bit to romantic.

I ran over to the balcony and I looked down. There was a ice blue and white platform in the center. Marshall Lee was dangling from a rope waring his Ice blue suite. Prince Bubblegum was waring his pink ballgowns and it looked like the Ice Queen was shouting at PB for waring Pink and Purple and not Ice blue and white.

Marshall Lees pov:

Dangling is boring.

The ropes were really tight around me.

I didn't bother to struggle thought seeing as the Ice Queen would just punish me even more.

Blood trickled down my cheek from the crack in my forehead. The blood landed onto the platform making it a light red colour. I looked around and something caught my eye.

Fionna?

She was standing on Prince Bubblegums bedroom balcony and she was tying a piece of Peppermint rope to the side. Whats she up to? I thought. Then it all went black.

Fionnas pov:

Well this is defo this strongest rope cant even tie it.

That bitch!

I have just seen the Ice Queen hitting Marshall Lee round the head with his guitar.

Gahh! Im going to rip her fucking head open!

I was all set. I had the rope tied tight around me and the other end tied tight around the balcony.

Now all I need to do is.

Wait.


End file.
